Sailor Amber Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to 400Movies' upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Amber. Characters: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Luna - Herself * Artemis - Himself * Beach Boys - Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Smith Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Gadget Hackwrench: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Amber Grabs the Binoculars from Gadget): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Scooby's league. * (Brittany Grabs the Binoculars from Amber): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Rebeeca Grabs the Binoculars from Brittany): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Brittany Miller (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Artemis: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Luna: And do quite what they want. * (Rebecca Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Rebecca) * (Rebecca Screams) * Alvin Smith: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Simon Smith: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Theodore Smith Laughs): Yeah. * (Amber, Rebecca, Brittany, and Gadget Look Puzzled) * Rebecca Cunningham: They're hitting on us. * Gadget Hackwrench: You know it. * (Amber and Brittany Nod) * Amber: It's true. Copper, give us a hand here. * Young Copper: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Alvin Smith: And who are you? * Simon Smith: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Theodore Simith: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Copper Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Amber. * Amber: I'm sorry, Copper, but Scooby's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Copper: I thought I just had to protect you. * Daisy Duck: Well, protecting Serena is a tough job, Copper. * (Copper Stares at Daisy Duck) * Dasiy Duck: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Angel (off-screen): Come on, Copper. * Copper: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Daisy and Angel: Huh? * Amber: What was that? * Gadget Hackwrench: Daisy's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Rebecca Cunningham: So Copper's going for an older woman. * Brittany Miller: That explains the blushing. * Amber: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Angel: As if that would matter. * Amber: Huh? Clip Sneak Preview: * Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle (2000) Clips for Shows and Movies: * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990) * TaleSpin (1990-1991) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Voices: * Linda Ballantyne as Amber * Liza Balkan as Daisy Duck * Katie Griffin as Rebecca Cunningham * Susan Roman as Brittany Miller * Emilie Claire Barlow as Gadget Hackwrench * Stephanie Beard as Angel Trivia: Gallery: Serena (Sailor Amber).jpg|Amber as Serena/Sailor Moon Daisy Duck is another Disney cartoon.jpg|Daisy Duck as Amy/Sailor Mercury Rebecca Cunningham-1483576402.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Raye/Sailor Mars New Brittany.jpg|Brittany Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Gadget Hackwrench Angry.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Mina/Sailor Venus Angel.jpg|Angel as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Luna Angry.jpg|Luna as Herself Artemis.png|Artemis as Himself Copper in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Young Copper as Sammy Tsukino Alvin Smith.png|Alvin Smith as Boy at Beach #1 Simon Smith from Bigger.png|Simon Smith as Boy at Beach #2 Theodore Seville as Theodore Smith in Bigger.png|Theodore Smith as Boy at Beach #3 Category:Sneak Peek Category:400Movies